Une raison de vivre
by kagura2409
Summary: OS post AVENGERS ENDGAME! ATTENTION GIGA SPOILERS! Vous êtes prévenus. Je voulais écrire un Peter/Bucky mais je ne suis pas sure d'avoir assez d'infos pour ça, et comme je déteste la fin du film, j'ai voulu la réécrire. J'ai mélangé les deux et ça à donné ça. Un jeune héros qui n'est plus un enfant, qui débarque dans une grande famille, avec un amant de cent ans!


Petit OS sur **Avengers Endgame**. Attention **GIGA-SPOILS! SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LE FILM ET QUE VOUS VOULEZ GARDER LA SURPRISE, NE LISEZ PAS!**

En fait, à la base, je voulais faire un Peter/Bucky, mais je trouve que je n'ai pas assez de données pour ça, je ne connais pas assez l'univers et les comics, je ne suis pas sure que je pourrais écrire quelque chose de cent pour cent crédible...

Et comme en plus, je DÉTESTE la fin du film...

J'avais donc ces deux idées qui me trottaient dans la tête, alors j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose, et ça à donné ça. C'est tout choupi, tout mignon, tout plein d'espoir. Alors je me suis dit que ça irait. Peut être que j'écrirais quelque chose de plus long un jour, quand j'aurais plus d'idées en tête. Peut être aussi que je reposterai ce OS sous la bannière de Avengers Endgame si j'en ai la possibilité un jour, mais j'ai cru comprendre que la catégorie "Avengers" servait à tous les films ici...

Bref, voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Peut être que j'écrirais une version longue un jour. Ça vous plairait ou pas?

* * *

Peter se précipita auprès de Tony. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout le monde attendait qu'il meure ! Tony gémit de douleur…

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Pepper, les yeux plein de larmes.

-Ça ne se voit pas? Grommela-t-il. J'essaie de le sauver !

Bon, d'accord, il galérait à retirer les plaques de métal, et c'est pour ça qu'il décida d'utiliser sa force surhumaine. Pour une fois, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose ! Il désincarcéra vivement le bras d'Iron Man de sa gangue de métal et en retira la Pierre du Temps.

-Docteur Strange ! Cria-t-il. Où êtes-vous !?

-Ici, répondit une voix.

Peter se retourna vers son origine. Et lança la Pierre d'Infinité au Sorcier.

-Alors ? Vous attendez quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant, éloignant Pepper de Tony en la tirant par le bras.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux du Sorcier Suprême, et il replaça la Pierre du Temps dans son pendentif en forme d'œil…

Quelques mouvements erratiques et bizarres plus tard, et se tenait devant eux un Tony Stark fringuant et bien vivant ! Pepper lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant. Peter s'éloigna. Tony n'avait plus besoin de lui à présent…

Le temps de faire évacuer la zone et le QG était reconstitué, toujours par les bons soins du Docteur. Tant mieux, autrement, les Avengers n'auraient eu aucun endroit où dormir ce soir…

Peter soupira, et décida de rentrer chez lui. Simplement pour trouver la maison vide, et apparemment abandonnée depuis des années !

Après s'être renseigné auprès des voisins miraculeusement réapparus, il apprit de la bouche de ceux qui avaient fait partie de la bonne moitié de l'humanité que sa tante May avait survécu à la purge orchestrée par Thanos, simplement pour se faire renverser par un type bourré qui avait décidé de rentrer chez lui en voiture. Il ne la reverrait jamais. La mort dans l'âme, il était rentré au QG. Après tout, maintenant, il savait où il était. Et malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient en dire, il était un Avenger.

Pepper lui sauta dans les bras en chialant comme une gamine. Fury essaya de le recruter. Black Panther le conforta dans son idée.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était plus un gamin !

Il venait tout juste de décider que Tony Stark serait son père, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Black Panther, gravement blessé, pendant l'une des tournées de Spider Man.

Il n'avait pas cherché à connaître son identité, et il l'avait soigné du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, aidé par les toiles bandages du costume que Tony lui avait donné. En remerciement, T'challa l'avait emmené passer ses vacances au Wakanda. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce que son pays pouvait lui apporter. Il avait fait de lui un Chien de Guerre. Et comme le Wakanda ne pouvait enseigner ses secrets qu'à ses membres, il avait été naturalisé. Et il y avait bien longtemps que Peter n'était plus un enfant !

L'avait-il seulement été de toute façon ? Juste le temps de faire péter ce foutu obélisque et de s'apercevoir que ça faisait un moment que Tony Stark s'était dédouané de son rôle de père. Tellement qu'il avait cessé de le surveiller, et n'avait rien su de son petit séjour au Wakanda. Pas comme si Tony avait souhaité être son père un jour de toute façon. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que, pour Peter, il l'était quand même !

Alors il avait continué à jouer les ados attardés pour donner le change. Il avait ravalé son envie de faire avaler ses dents à Flash. Et son envie de se débarrasser de Ned. Même si ça aurait été pour le protéger. Mais Ned était tout ce qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant ! Et il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il voulait aider. Alors si il était d'accord, maintenant qu'il était enfin revenu à la vie, Peter se disait qu'il allait l'entraîner. Il allait se débrouiller pour lui faire perdre du poids. Si Ned le voulait, il serait membre du SHIELD.

Ils pourraient travailler ensemble !

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il arriva, Tony le serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Encore. Il lui dit qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pour lui, il n'avait fait que son devoir. Mais enfin, bref…

Il accepta la proposition de Fury de devenir agent du SHIELD affecté au programme Avengers. Et celle de Tony de l'adopter. Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune famille. Et avec Tony, il aurait un père, une mère, et même une petite sœur.

Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé !

Pourquoi lutter ?

Il avait à peine seize ans lorsqu'il avait été tué par Thanos. Pourtant, il pressentait que, lorsqu'il retournerait au lycée, il se sentirait plus vieux que n'importe qui.

Il avait vécu deux guerres. Il était mort et il était revenu à la vie. Il avait reçu la Gant d'Infinité avec ses Pierres des mains de Black Panther, et il l'avait transmit à Captain Marvel. Il avait été prêt à faire ce qui est juste, plutôt que ce qui est facile en choisissant de s'élever contre le père de Lise, plutôt que de passer un agréable bal de promo avec elle. Il avait manqué de tuer des centaines de personnes, par deux fois, dont ses amis, sur le ferry et dans l'obélisque. Simplement parce qu'il avait été un enfant qui avait cherché à attirer l'attention de son père. Alors non, il n'était plus un enfant. C'était sans doute pour ça que même Tony, son père, son véritable père bientôt, avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur sa relation avec le Soldat de l'Hiver, de plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans son aîné.

Il était tombé sur l'homme par hasard. Au détour d'une nuit, d'une mission avec Spider Man.

Le voleur que Peter poursuivait l'avait mené à un groupe d'individus que le Soldat de l'Hiver était déjà en train de tabasser. L'un d'entre eux avait bêtement porté la main sur lui et enclenché son protocole de défense. C'était bien avant que Thanos ne débarque.

Ils avaient maravé la gueule de leurs ennemis communs, et Peter s'était senti plus émoustillé par cet homme masqué que par Lise ou par n'importe qui. Son costume beaucoup trop serré n'avait que bien peu caché son érection adolescente, et s'en était suivi une nuit de sexe aussi chaude qu'excitante, que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait bizarrement passé sous silence dans son rapport…

Peter savait que Tony avait cessé de le surveiller correctement, mais il savait aussi qu'il le tenait trop à l'œil pour manquer ça. Mais Thanos avait débarqué, les choses s'étaient enchaînées, et il avait retrouvé le Soldat pendant ses vacances au Wakanda. Et maintenant, alors que Bucky et Peter se regardaient de loin, d'un bout à l'autre du couloir des chambres du QG, Peter pressentait que son nouveau père tout neuf ne lui dirait rien.

Parce qu'il avait compris qu'il était finalement trop tard pour tenter de le protéger comme Morgane. Parce qu'il avait compris que malgré tous ses efforts, il était inutile de lutter contre ses sentiments pour Captain America. Ou contre ceux de Pepper pour Wanda.

Cela importait peu. Leur famille était hétéroclite et bancale. Comme eux. Une bande de bras cassés, tenus ensemble par un objectif commun : la protection de l'humanité. La préservation de la Vie. La survie du Monde…

Et tant pis si ils y laissaient tous la peau, comme ça s'était déjà produit pour la moitié d'entre eux à un moment donné !

Ils feraient ce qui était nécessaire et juste pour sauver l'humanité.

Hydra avait ressuscité avec le retour de la moitié de l'humanité ramenée par Bruce. Cela importait peu. Wanda avait réussi à briser le conditionnement psychologique du Soldat de l'Hiver. Bucky était au SHIELD maintenant. A lui et rien qu'à lui. Et Peter ne le laisserait pas partir. Pas alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver. Pas alors que Bucky le portait, et que Peter s'accrochait à lui comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Pas alors que leurs langues se cherchaient comme si elles avaient manqué de se perdre à tout jamais. Pas alors qu'ils gémissaient l'un et l'autre dans la chaleur dans laquelle ils se perdaient. Pas alors que Bucky était en lui et qu'il était en Bucky. Pas alors que la main de fer de son amant lui semblait aussi brûlante que sa main de chair sur sa peau.

Oui, vraiment, Peter pressentait que lorsqu'il retournerait au lycée, il serait différent.

Il ne serait plus Peter Parker, mais Peter Parker-Stark. Il ne serait plus juste Spider Man, mais un Avenger. Il ne serait plus un simple gamin, mais un membre du SHIELD. Il ne serait plus un adolescent paumé, mais il intégrerait les unités de recherche du SHIELD, de Stark Industrie et du Wakanda, du moins, pour la branche basée au États-Unis.

Il ne serait plus un simple ami pour Ned, mais le mentor qui le mènerait jusqu'aux plus hautes sphères du SHIELD. Il ne serait plus le gamin qui laisserait Flash Thompson lui marcher sur les pieds, mais le scientifique qui le rembarrerait en bonne et due forme…

Il ne serait plus « Peter Parker », le gamin que sa tante May voulait voir, mais « Peter Parker », celui qu'il était, l'homme dans un corps d'enfant, qui avait pris sur lui de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qu'il haïssait, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient entre les deux et qui n'avait même pas conscience d'être en danger…

Il allait être Spider Man. Le Super Héros qu'il devait être, puisque c'était sa destinée. Et il aurait un Soldat de l'Hiver de près d'un siècle pour l'assister, lui et leur famille qu'étaient les Avengers, car malgré toutes leurs disputes et leurs mésententes, c'était ce qu'ils étaient : une famille !

Une famille hétéroclite, bordélique, hargneuse, violente, déterminée et brisée, mais unie, tout à la fois.

Et ce n'était pas bien grave si ils sortaient ensemble de temps en temps. Parce que de toute façon, personne ne leur ressemblait dans le monde. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils vivaient. Et personne ne pouvait les juger, eux qui avaient décidé de se sacrifier pour le Monde. Et tant pis si leurs relations passaient pour non-conventionnelles aux yeux des petites gens. Tant pis si Steve se mettait à sortir avec Tony, qui était marié à Pepper, qui décidait de sortir avec Wanda. Tant pis si ils formaient un heureux ménage à quatre, avec leur petite fille au milieu. Tant pis si le Soldat de l'Hiver de près d'un siècle sortait avec un gosse de seize ans à peine. Tant pis si ils étaient heureux comme ça. Tant pis si le meilleur tireur d'élite du monde avait décidé d'épouser une humaine tout à fait banale, et de lui faire trois enfants. Tant pis si un homme qui ne pouvait même pas marcher sans son exosquelette avait décidé de s'envoyer en l'air avec un Dieu nordique, même si il allait mourir en ce qui allait sembler un battement de cil pour le Dieu. Tant pis si une Panthère Noire avait décidé de tomber sous le charme d'une blonde qui passait son temps à l'autre bout de l'Univers. Tant pis si un type de la taille d'une fourmi avait décidé de sortir avec un géant vert. Tant pis si un humain paumé avait décidé de sortir avec une extraterrestre toute verte. C'était leur façon à eux d'être heureux. Leur façon à eux de profiter de la vie. Leur façon à eux d'honorer le sacrifice d'un corps synthétique animé par une pierre magique, et d'une espionne rousse qui se haïssait tant qu'elle avait préféré forcer à vivre un homme qui se haïssait encore plus. Ils savaient que Vision et Natasha, de là où ils se trouvaient, approuvaient leurs choix, probablement bercés dans les bras d'une déesse, fille d'un autre Dieu nordique, qui pourrait peut être devenir un allié maintenant, qui avait été leur ennemi autrefois, dans un temps lointain, où Thanos se montrait déjà…

Ils espéraient tous que Hela, ou Hel, garderaient leurs amis auprès d'elle, le temps qu'ils soient tous réunis, pour qu'ils puissent repartir ensemble, et se retrouver à nouveau dans la vie. Car ils ne pouvaient imaginer une vie sans eux. Sans leurs amis. Sans leur famille. Qui étaient autant pour eux une raison de mourir, qu'une raison de vivre…


End file.
